


three weeks and beyond

by hyacinth_lea



Category: VIXX
Genre: Almost saccharine, Alternate Universe - High School, And Hongbin is overthinking, Because of his overthinking, Bit of lack of confidence, Fluff, Hakyeon is just his soft self, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_lea/pseuds/hyacinth_lea
Summary: He owes the ephemeral tension to the overwhelmed state he is currently in due to all the upcoming tests he is yet to revise for, how weeks upon weeks time won’t be something he will be a holder of to the point he hasn’t even taken off his uniform--much less to invest in that sweetness he apparently longs for.But he blames school for that, he actually blames it for the stress right now, for the lack of spare time--and maybe for turning him into a closet romantic.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	three weeks and beyond

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a 'little' oneshot that came to me back in October of last year but due to many personal problems I didn't finish at all, was planning to release it by the end of the year when I was asking over at Twitter if anybody wanted a high school nbin but well-- didn't happen back then either.
> 
> There wasn't that much left in order to finish it but I needed to revise and polish so I hope it is somehow enjoyable ^^; it's just pure fluff. Still do hope you like.

It unveils right in front of his eyes, scribbled down in pages of a diary that somehow found itself being witness to musings and secrets usually pushed to the very back of his mind. It serves as a reminder of the inevitable path his usual calm days took and how his world started to spin around with an air of sweetness he tried his best to escape from, but it’s probably spring coming to his life--and saccharine filled gestures do rub off on someone if they just tend to spend a lot of time with sources of warmth and comfort and heart fluttering inducing antics. 

Hongbin sighs, it usually would earn a judgemental look from him, that sappy need to allow link record seemingly meaningless things that in another situation, he wouldn’t have even considered let it be part of his life. But it’s akin to that precise perfect candy or that sweet ice cream you just can’t help but indulge in again and again--and it makes Hongbin’s cheeks tint themselves lightly, because he shouldn’t have even kept track of it, he shouldn’t have allowed for those words to imprint themselves in paper. But it’s the reminder he needs to figure out that it has indeed been a while. 

He owes the ephemeral tension to the overwhelmed state he is currently in due to all the upcoming tests he is yet to revise for, how weeks upon weeks time won’t be something he will be a holder of to the point he hasn’t even taken off his uniform--much less to invest in that sweetness he apparently longs for. But he blames school for that, he actually blames it for the stress right now, for the lack of spare time--and _maybe_ for turning him into a closet romantic that is only thinking just how long it has been since their lips touched, since their last date. And he shakes his head lightly because it’s also maybe his fault as well, not having acted up on the wishes he has to indulge in that rush of a sweetened reverie.

It reads, clearly in his handwriting that it has been exactly three weeks since it all happened--but to Hongbin it feels like time is pulling his leg and it actually has been more days. And--he makes a mental note-- it’s not like he has been eager for this, or not as much as the random erratic pacing back and forth in his room gives away, _but so far_ dating Cha Hakyeon seems to be different from his initial impression. Hongbin doesn’t know how it came to this, how the definition of first crush could reside in his high school senior and council president--he was just the photography club assistant that somehow found himself getting swept off of his feet.

Hongbin bites on his bottom lip and closes the diary--a thud on his desk when placing the small notebook. It truly had been without any warning. That racing heart--a sunbae looking his way, and Hakyeon was just clingy, charming that Hongbin couldn’t help to act up at the displays of adoration from the older boy. He could just not prevent it, responding with smiles to the ones shot his way--stupidly being drawn like a butterfly to a pretty flower.

To the point that, Hongbin's feelings ended up getting the better of him and all slipped from his lips into an audible stuttering mess of a cadence--one met with vivid dark orbs staring wide at him, probably with as much of a shock as the one Hongbin was feeling rushing like electricity waves threatening to stun him even more than Cha Hakyeon’s smile and the exhilarating rush that he felt when their lips touched. When thinking about it, Hongbin can’t still really comprehend how someone can taste like a drop of honey swiftly melting right on your lips _\--and it still feels right_ , up to this moment, _all still feels inherently right_.

Yet somehow there is that nagging voice that starts making itself present once more, just like in the past days--one that tries to reassure him that the little shift that happened in Hakyeon’s usually sweet actions were because of wanting to keep things on the low, that the lack of those caramel coated gestures were because of something else bugging his sunbae. It has been hitting him every now and them, coming to Hongbin’s mind in random spirals of thoughts that take him right to the bottom and show him a realization that perhaps, it is totally shameful--after all, Hakyeon would be dating someone three years his junior even. 

Of course it’s shameful, Hongbin’s mind hammers the words once again. Realization that ever since that kiss at the Council office that surged as a result of his confessions, hanging out with Hakyeon at the school grounds had suddenly diminished--even outside like they used to when Hakyeon would ask him for help with photos for articles or the like. Of course, Hakyeon would not want to be seen with a fifteen year old, of course.

Hongbin tries to convince himself not to care _that_ much, repeating in his mind that he shouldn’t give it as much importance--or so he tries to tell himself, that all will be okay. Going out of the house is not something Hongbin is too fond of anyway, it’s not part of what he considers his repertoire of fun so all _should_ be okay--being back at home like he used to should not become a reason to let worry crawl. 

He simply drops on his chair, making overthinking be at fault for this, blaming the volatile speed in which his doubts come on the current gap between them both. Or exams. He truly wants to instead blame them and think that it also has Hakyeon busy. And the chosen culprit seems to be responsibility indeed, proving out the need to revise to have caused the momentary bridge forming in between Council President Cha Hakyeon and photography club member Lee Hongbin--because it materializes as such when his phone lights up, a message that is simply but makes Hongbin’s pupils dilate upon reading, _‘Want to revise together?’_

There is a tiny display of hesitance as Hongbin stands up and ponders whether he should really say yes to that proposal, pacing around his room for a few and considering his possibilities now. It’s school related, a chance to be with his boyfriend--nothing could go wrong and as much as he hates to admit it, he really misses their usual closeness to the point he even wrote it down on his diary and it will be there to haunt him for the long run.

But he quickly scrambles for his books and notes before shoving them inside his backpack--a sigh, he needs to revise and maybe all this stress will find its demise. But, he also needs to see him and more than he had imagined. Hongbin rushes down the flight of stairs and into the living room, his steps clearly resonating with urgency against the walls of his house.

“Jaehwan-hyung! I’m leaving off to revise” he says as he finds his brother sitting on the ground, textbooks scattered all over the rug--but also finding his classmate and friend Wonshik with nothing but bewilderment in his features. Hongbin has to fight off the urge to laugh, he hasn’t ever asked Jaehwan for help regarding school but because he thinks that his brother’s nature is too loud to be able to understand any subject--and because of that, things would become convoluted. So he kind of pities Wonshik, "You shouldn't have asked my brother for help Shik-ah, that much I can tell you"

He knows that Jaehwan is aware that this is the way they joke, but he can’t avoid finding the pout that forms in his brother’s lips really funny--and at times he wonders who the older one is, "I'm pretty well versed in the subject Shik is asking me help with" Jaehwan objects, "Music and then in relationship advice"

"Dating Junghwan-hyung doesn't make you the most ideal person to turn to for relationship advice, even Chansik would say that" Hongbin retorts much to Jaehwan’s disagreement that becomes evident in the scowl he throws his way and the pout intensifying on his lips--Hongbin can only laugh it off and shrug, "There must be other people better to ask than my brother, Wonshik"

Wonshik just shrugs and nonchalantly looks at the scattered notebooks at the floor, as if trying to evade Hongbin’s gaze--or as if he was actually embarrassed about his reason to be here being disclosed, “I thought I shall ask someone older” he says, casually. And that someone older just had to be Jaehwan, even though there are many others that could give him relationship advice--it’s a known thing that a couple of their classmates is already dating or into people from other classes. Like Chansik, who doesn’t ever stop talking about this sunbae in the acting club--something Jinyoung if Hongbin remembers correctly.

Or he could have just asked him, except that he wouldn’t have been able to say that much either. 

“He is not that much older than us!” however is what Hongbin chooses as the most logical reply, and he is right, so the answer he gets from Jaehwan is entirely unexpected. Yet somehow coherent in its own peculiar way.

“It’s because he is dating someone older” is the reply he hears from his brother, and Hongbin blinks a couple of times, an almost automatic ‘Oh?’ falling from his lips. It hits him that somehow this piece of information had passed unnoticing to him, to the point it’s unavoidable to question whether somehow someway he had lost touch with his best friend to that extent. Or if he had just kept that as a secret because Hongbin had been anything but available recently. And, _embarrassingly_ , he has to admit to himself that these are the effects Hakyeon has on him, thinking too much about the embodiment of caramel for his own good--a nearly unbreakable focus on him, whether he likes to admit it or not. But it is what it is and this is just a sign that his mind loves overthinking and Cha Hakyeon a little too much.

It still makes astonishment coat his words, his tone raising by the second, “You are--What!” Hongbin asks, and the surprise is evident to the point Jaehwan is laughing as if the reason behind Hongbin’s shock is the fact his best friend is dating someone older--or that he got over whatever shyness and simply confessed right away.

Wonshik nibbles on his lower lip, abashment overcoming as his words come to him in nearly a whisper, muttering while avoiding Hongbin’s perplexed gaze, “Council secretary and president of the school’s music club”

Hongbin is astounded at the info, taking some seconds too long to actually register what he has just been told. His eyes widen, lips staying agape for some seconds as his mind digs for a mental picture of the guy with the sharp eyes and soft tune that everybody seems to fawn over, “Jung Taekwoon-sunbae?”

And when Wonshik nods as a reply, everything seems to hold the most legitimate sense to Hongbin. After all, Wonshik did suddenly join the music club for two reasons, both really crystal clear to Hongbin. The first one being Wonshik’s known passion for music and the wish to spread the mixtapes he has been working on for quite a while--and that is the one that everyone could totally see. And the other one being a reason that Wonshik had at some point muttered, his crush on someone from there. It is beyond Hongbin though, just how Wonshik managed to turn his liking towards Taekwoon into actually dating him.

“So,” Jaehwan intervenes, with a really distinct display of eagerness to get to that part of their meeting, “Advice from me is necessary, truthfully so” and Hongbin truly wants to say that Jaehwan is only one year ahead of them so how could he be the definition of useful advice--but he would rather skip the teasing, after all, he does have to go to Hakyeon’s place to revise. 

This really brings the fact that he should be realistic and bring back the other boy from his current infatuation cloud and remind him why he is here and has made their living room messy with scattered notes, “You do know we have exams though” Hongbin states, and at the simple mention of them, Wonshik frowns. ‘Bummer’ Hongbin can already feel the bitterness that will drip from his best friend’s lips so he just tilts his head, waiting for him to say anything else before he departs. 

“I will study too after I get my advice,” Wonshik replies, his words being followed soon enough by scanning Hongbin up and down and furrowing his brow, “you actually should study as well” 

Hongbin can’t really avoid the way he comes up with an excuse, words carefully hiding the identity of the person he is going to meet without him actually noticing until they are said, “I'm going to go revise with a friend from the photography club" there is an eyebrow that raises and a suspicious humming that comes from Wonshik, almost immediately voicing an inquiry which searches for the reason behind Hongbin’s secretiveness.

“Ah really?” Wonshik asks, his eyes boring into Hongbin’s as if he was trying to see through his facade, looking for an answer that Hongbin is really trying to hide right now because he doesn’t want it to be known--after all, he has convinced himself that there must be a bit of shame coursing through Hakyeon so it’s not like he feels in a position to boast about. But Wonshik seems to insist when he continues, “Whom may I ask?” 

There is hesitancy showing in Hongbin’s reaction, averting his gaze and just letting out an “Ah..” that doesn’t serve as enough an answer. There are doubts that corner him, it’s not like Wonshik doesn’t know of the stupid crush Hongbin developed on Hakyeon--having seen him grimacing while burying his face on a pillow when he started feeling the fluttering of butterflies on his stomach. But reluctance surely exists when the moment to admit that he is going to his boyfriend’s place tries to materialize in front of him, Hongbin doesn’t really think it’s a good idea--not until him and Hakyeon talk about it. A light quiver in his voice manifests as he looks through the folders in his brain, choosing to say the first name that comes to mind, “Chansik?” 

Hongbin was truly hoping that Wonshik had forgotten, but the roll of his eyes at him bringing Chansik into the conversation really serves as indication that he remembers Hongbin’s desperation and the screaming and the sight of his blushing face and the chants of _‘No no no I do not have a crush on Hakyeon-sunbae_ ’. Wonshik really has skepticism painted on his face, “Right, Hongbin, right” 

Jaehwan intercepts the exchange, confusion evident in his hasty tone, “ _Wait wait wait_ \--is there something I’m missing?” Hongbin lets out a sigh, _for what reason is his brother so perceptive?_ It seems like an attempt to corner him by now, because Hongbin truly can discern the glint in his best friend’s eyes--and it does make him wonder if he does know because after all, he is dating Jung Taekwoon. Who happens to be the best friend of Cha Hakyeon. _Just what are the odds that he somehow broke the news to Wonshik?_

Hongbin can’t really avoid the jitters that course through his being, neither the glare that he throws Wonshik’s way so that he just doesn’t let out that Lee Hongbin out of all people was actually being the total definition of a hopeless lovesick idiot at some point, "Just Wonshik messing around as usual" Hongbin replies, looking for support by holding tightly onto the straps of his backpack. He shakes his head in an attempt of ridding from the situation and finding an escape in the form of freedom and away from potential questioning--so he lets his steps take him in direction to the door, “Catch you guys later”

It’s not like he wasn’t expecting it, but the fact that Wonshik decides to make Hongbin target of merciless teasing just as he is passing the door frame. It is something Hongbin should have foreseen far quicker but his mind wasn’t as fast--Wonshik is loud, so loud to the point he thinks maybe even the neighbours may hear him when he shouts, “Say hi to Hakyeon-sunbae for me!” and it serves as fuel to Hongbin’s steps, almost impossible not to let them rush in an attempt to flee from the scene. 

It’s mostly out of wanting to avoid his brother questioning him to the point he may even lose his chance to be with Hakyeon, and also out of not wanting to die out of sheer abashment shall he ask what is going on between the Council President and his little brother. Not even out of being protective, Hongbin just knows that Jaehwan’s only drive to ask him would be to poke fun at him until his cheeks are bright with all shades of rose flushing his cheeks.

It’s the sudden wave of emotions that overcome him that makes him snap a little, mostly irritation mixing with embarrassment doing the talking, “You have a phone for a reason! Message him yourself!" and if Hongbin didn’t know that Wonshik is dating already, he would even hit himself for saying that--jealousy would have surfaced already. But it’s not like Wonshik would try anything, other than the desire at joking around he displays. 

Hongbin just throws the door after his outburst, knowing that the stress he harbours is being demonstrated in his actions. _Exams, exams and Cha Hakyeon and Kim Wonshik teasing him and_ \--he walks past his window and he overhears Wonshik saying, _‘He confessed three weeks ago’_ and the groan that escapes Hongbin can’t really be avoided. He makes a mental note, _Kim Wonshik, you are not getting anymore help in projects ever._

The fact of hearing that Hongbin was the one to declare his love and be in an unforgettable lovesick mode must truly be entertaining for the pair--after all, Hongbin had nothing but sworn that all he would love in his life would be his videogames, cherish his consoles with all adoration he could and indulge in anime marathons and solely that-- _long live toonami_ , he would say. 

Yet there he was, loving smiles meant for him, being smitten by the way Hakyeon’s eyes just glimmer as if he had all galaxies swirling in them, cherishing the loving words that are said just to him in that honeyed cadence even if he replies more often than not with a _‘That’s really cheesy hyung’_ and, learning how it is to indulge in sweetness dripping against his lips, sugar coating his mouth. And his heart drums loudly and abashment cascades all over him at the thought, at the memories unveiling themselves the moment he closes his eyes. 

There is that inescapable truth hanging closely in the atmosphere that surrounds him, the fact that he has started dating the guy anyone would just love to date--the one whom had receive his sarcasm with a laugh and his teasing with acceptance even if they were just only shields at the time. Because Hongbin truly feared allowing Hakyeon in his own bubble, but he managed to sneak into his heart instead.

Hongbin exhales loudly, strolling down the hill and heading in direction towards Hakyeon’s house--a pretty alabaster residence with a lot of green decorating its wall, the love for nature is really evident in his household. It has been some time since Hongbin has been there, so he makes some mental calculations to guess the time that it will take him to reach his boyfriend’s house. 

It’s about seven or so blocks away, reaching the end of the residential and standing really close to the urban one--the one filled with malls and a lot of noise, buzzing coming from the entertainment areas like cinemas and restaurants and avenues filled with plenty passersby that don’t seem to find rest while getting lost in the city. Hongbin just keeps walking, soon realizing that it would have been a better idea to go to Hakyeon’s house by bike instead, yet the pestering he was object of by his best friend really made the thought not even manifest in his mind. His navy bike becoming but a distant memory in his garage. 

Hongbin notices that the speed of his steps drops, diminishing in its velocity without him being able to do much the closer he is to reaching Hakyeon’s home. He can already see it, being about a block away from his destination and it is beyond him what makes that slow stride surface. There is an apparent uncertainty in him, he believes, by the way his gaze keeps darting, focusing on the residence in front of him as he stands at the corner and then soon faltering and fixing itself on the floor. It is actually there, Hakyeon’s house, classy, nice, definitely belongs to the Cha family. 

Hongbin is aware that he shouldn’t let nervousness take a hold of him this way and chain him to the concrete--it’s not the first time he is here when in fact, he has already come to revise for tests before since Hakyeon had always offered his help were Hongbin to need it in any classes. And he had been up for the offer so his dread wasn’t about meeting his family or anything of that sort--but knowing that it was the first time he had come here as something else other than _‘Cute dongsaeng Lee Hongbin, adorable hoobae Lee Hongbin’_ was truly nerve wracking. Especially knowing that it would most likely be Hakyeon’s sisters the ones that would be cooing all over him as it had happened before--and how just Hakyeon would giggle sweetly in response to that. 

With all the compliments directed at Hongbin, Hakyeon would just chuckle and accept them as sole truth, only factual statement allowed when he would say, ‘Yeah my hoobae is pretty cute’ and gleefully say that maybe one day Hongbin would take his spot as Council President. And certainty was something Hongbin wouldn’t allow in regards to that, because Hakyeon just had that natural leadership quality to him and Hongbin believed that there was no possible way for him to be as good as leader as Hakyeon was. Perhaps if he were older he could maybe support him in others ways, like being his assistant or help with the finances--but Hongbin knows he currently is nothing but a member of the photography club and nothing but. And measuring up to Hakyeon’s view of him was something Hongbin he lacked the ability to. 

Those recallings make Hongbin bite on his bottom lip to the point it gets too sting a little, but it’s the only solution he finds to somehow halt the uncalled for anxiety which decided to course through his veins and have hesitancy shackling him in an attempt to hold him in place. But Hongbin decides to mask it, crossing the street before he is receiver of any odd looks from people that would certainly find it strange that a high schooler was just standing idly in the middle of the street. And he also doesn’t want to make it that complicated for Hakyeon and make concern attack him because he was taking way too long to arrive.

The call was made just so they could both revise, and Hongbin knows so--Hakyeon is being nothing but a kind and good hyung. And he could just simple drop by like the hoobae he was known to be. But that nagging voice at the back of his mind is continuing its mission as he reaches Hakyeon’s door and can’t bring himself, the mission of making him feel like he is somehow not good enough for Hakyeon. Or maybe even a total shame, despite somehow being with him, despite having his feelings being reciprocated by him. 

Awareness about how long he stands in front of Hakyeon’s door is something Hongbin doesn’t hold, thoughts having wrapped around his brain tightly to make him believe that he maybe shouldn’t even knock and just send a text saying something happened. The unwillingness to knock at the door overcoming him, a lack of feeling inclined to make his presence really making Hongbin hate the thoughts that decided to show up again. And he is there for some minutes, pondering for a long while whether it was a good idea to knock or not. 

Hongbin never knows how Hakyeon does it, but he is always full of surprises--even to the extent of having felt his presence it seems, and if he just has that ability then Hongbin thinks he may be screwed. The figure of Hakyeon appears right in front of Hongbin when the door opens to reveal him standing right there--bright eyes gazing into him, tilt of his head showcasing his neck, looking so bright to the point Hongbin stares, taking him in his natural environment with casual clothes on. Flowy black t-shirt covering his frame, light denim, a total contrast to their school’s uniform that Hongbin is still wearing. 

Hakyeon steps right into Hongbin’s orbit, reaching for his cheek and Hongbin blinks--actually registering fully that he is there, “What took you so long, Bin-ah? You’ve been here for some minutes already” Hongbin is stunned by that and can’t avoid tearing his gaze apart, flushing a faint shade of pink as he feels Hakyeon’s thumb lightly caressing his cheek, “Saw you since you were at the corner--Is there something wrong?” 

Hongbin shakes his head no almost immediately, beating himself mentally for having actually made Hakyeon worry and having been so obvious that there was something wrong with him--but he would rather say that nothing is wrong. And nothing _should_ be wrong. He is just there visiting his _sunbae-hyung-turned-boyfriend_ at his home while self doubt is really doing its best at attacking him. While at a visit, not as Lee Hongbin solely but in his mind as Hakyeon’s boyfriend. Younger boyfriend at that, it makes a copper like taste crawl in his lips--if he doesn’t drop the subject he swears he may become nauseous. 

Hongbin brings his hand on top of Hakyeon’s and just nods, “Not really” he says, but Hongbin’s voice is low and he isn’t sure if Hakyeon believes it. So, changing the subject is for the best, there is a reason he is here, “I brought my books so we can revise, _hello_ hyung” 

There is a gaze that seems almost unbreakable for some seconds, one that Hakyeon doesn’t seem willing to tear apart, so Hongbin takes this as cue to stop the concern Hakyeon displays. His lips curve into a smile, one of those that Hakyeon had said he loved even if Hongbin truly didn’t understand why, one that makes his dimples show up and Hakyeon just seems to relax at the sight.

Hakyeon takes some steps back and stands under the doorframe, leaving space for Hongbin to pass, “Come on in,” and he does, as Hakyeon closes the door behind them and Hongbin lets him lead the way, stepping into the living room. Hongbin is well acquainted with the house itself, but it’s only polite even if Hakyeon tells him to make himself at home, “My room or the living room?” Hakyeon asks, it’s a very casual question but Hongbin decides not to let it play with his heartstrings.

So he justs shrugs, trying to hide the skipping beats his heart is making, “Wherever is most comfortable” 

Hakyeon crosses his arms, tilting his head to the side in pondering and softly humming before giving a reply, “I guess then my room?” he suggests, and the sudden _thump_ inside Hongbin’s chest is there again to try to make it known that he is just that smitten with Hakyeon. He doesn’t know if he is looking worried or something similar because Hakyeon’s tone falters a bit, “If you are okay with it..” he adds. It’s not the first time that he has been inside Hakyeon’s room, and Hongbin is very aware of that fact--but the fact that his mind is really trying to register this study session as a date, to _really_ make it count as that is making a giddy feeling invade him. And he is torn between that and also that bit of frustration that attempts tarnishing that rush of happiness.

_It must be the exams_ , Hongbin’s mind endlessly repeats, probably under the idea that if he does that then he will end up convincing himself that there is no other hidden thing behind the stress _. It surely has to be the exams_ , and it is a total coherent statement on his part due to knowing that everyone is currently cramming in order to at least obtain a decent grade--but if Hongbin is honest, just a decent grade is not what he really is looking for. Not with Hakyeon praising him so much, he just _can’t_ be average--because maybe that would make Hakyeon ashamed. _Younger and not as bright,_ a combination strong enough to make him feel like he is somehow less.

They end up walking up the stairs and down the corridor in order to reach Hakyeon’s room, and the moment they step in, Hongbin can help but feel entranced by the sweet aroma that reaches his nostrils. Hakyeon’s room smells like faint cherry, sweet and lovely, utterly dreamy just like the owner of the room. It feels like a daydream, Hongbin muses that the fragrance must be the one from the candles his hyung bought some weeks ago--the same ones that he uses inside the council room.

It takes just a glance to see that all is neat and tidy, pure white walls enveloping them with fair wood furniture--all is organized and its place, from the books to the magazines, a space that reflects all that Hakyeon is. Hongbin can’t help but glance at the window and notice a new member in Hakyeon’s cactus family, his hyung really loving to nurture those plants and have a small collection of them is something Hongbin just adores, “Is that one new?” he asks, and he hears a soft hum from Hakyeon as an answer. 

“Got it at a shop at the mall” Hakyeon mentions, walking in direction to his bookshelf and grabbing some of his textbooks. It’s almost inevitable for Hongbin’s gaze to follow his every move, even like this, his hyung flows with grace and he can only get to look at him, doing his best not to be caught.

He clears his throat, “It looks nice, since that’s the type of thing you like” Hongbin comments, and Hakyeon looks behind him, locking eyes with Hongbin for a brief second and smiles. Hongbin wonders if he has noticed, if he has felt his in love gaze on him and so his gaze falls on his own shoes to avoid the moment and not get drowned in the pool of sweetness where he is standing on.

“Right?” it is on cue that Hakyeon quickly dashes into Hongbin’s personal bubble, leaning forward, textbooks pressed tight to his frame, “I think we should get a matching one to have in both our rooms! Or would you prefer another plant maybe?”

“Hyung, come on…”

“You don’t want a cactus?” Hakyeon asks, head tilted to the side, “Then maybe I should get you some candles instead?” it’s maybe the insistence that Hakyeon showcases, or perhaps the way his eyelashes flutter at the excitement he possesses--but Hongbin can’t truly avoid turning into the definition of a flustered mess. Words entangling in his throat at the sight of bright eyes eager to hear an answer to all the cute suggestions that he is listening. Matching cactuses, that’s something Hongbin wouldn’t have ever thought of before but hearing it from Hakyeon just makes it somehow fitting. 

He tries to hide behind a composed facade but, he turns his head to the side, eyes fixing on the ceiling, “Hyung please…”

“You don’t want that?” Hakyeon asks, retreating slightly, “Huh, I thought since my birthday is coming up I should gift you something Bin-ah” 

“"Hyung I'm supposed to gift you something!” Hongbin replies, voice coming off louder than he had intended to, there is some frustration latching onto it--perhaps due to the kind nature of Hakyeon of putting others first and above himself even, “Hyung, it’s your last year and maybe--”

“Maybe…?”

Hongbin stops himself from saying anything else, fear starts tainting his thoughts little by little and the uncertainty about his words being received in a way is present. Yet he chooses to explain, especially because Hakyeon seems to be expecting a proper answer, “You are going to college after this, I’m the one who should get you something nice” the dread doesn’t stop its travel, crawling nonstop and reminding him of the age gap between them that materializes right then and there when those words are uttered.

For a transitory moment, Hongbin wonders if the real reason behind his anxiety has always been the obvious upcoming separation they will face soon--how Hakyeon’s graduation day is coming ever close and it would just cement the differences they share. The greatest difference of all in a sea of similarities. But while Hakyeon invests his time doing other things that could be considered of a more serious nature, Hongbin would just rather be at home gaming when in possession of spare time--and this shows the difference they have mentality wise. 

It hammers the fact even more strongly, that Hongbin will still be attending school, and Hakyeon will be at college. It marks the breach even more and it makes a sigh fall from Hongbin’s lips, much to Hakyeon’s bewilderment, “It’s okay,” Hakyeon says, as if trying to ease him, “I kind of want to take some time off, I feel burnt out, you know?” 

Hongbin blinks, astonished at what he is hearing. Knowing that Hakyeon is openly saying he is exhausted shouldn’t really come as a surprise to Hongbin, he did know how much the older boy did after all--way too much he wasn’t sure if Hakyeon was taking time to himself. Not only his responsibility as Council President but also the extra classes he would attend--those dancing lessons he had somehow convinced his parents to let him attend. And on top of that, trying to make some money doing extra activities like this one--helping students revise. And Hongbin can’t help but feel slightly guilty, particularly because Hakyeon never charged him for these type of after class lessons. 

Hongbin attempts feigning ignorance though, and teases Hakyeon for his workaholic nature to change the vibe that they are sharing into a more easy-going one, “You? Taking time for yourself?” he says with supposed disbelief, “That’s something new hyung”

The reward to his teasing forms in the way Hakyeon chuckles, and Hongbin swears he can feel a light shiver down his spine at this--it’s so melodious and unlike anything else. And he moves around in order not to mind these feelings, sitting on the floor and taking his textbooks out while scattering them on the floor, "You usually just like doing a lot of things so hearing that is well, surprising”

"It's not like I'm an old man!"

"You just don't have fun while out!” Hongbin blurts out, actually surprised that he even had the courage to say that--to let his inner wishes come to the surface in a sudden probably indirect confession that he, really kind of misses the times when they would go out. Before he even confessed though. 

Hakyeon snorts at this and gives him an indecipherable look from the spot he is standing at, his lips forming an ‘Oh’ that doesn’t really fall from them. And Hongbin wonders if he has caught up on the true nature of his words, but Hakyeon swiftly sits down next to him rather than across him, elbow on his thigh and resting his head on his hand, “I don’t have fun while out?”

Perhaps is the gaze that Hakyeon is giving him, but Hongbin lowers his defenses and any brain-to-mouth filter he may have appears to be momentarily faulty, “No!” he exclaims, “You are always doing this and that, always so busy but yet--” but the way that Hakyeon intercepts the fast paced nature of his words takes Hongbin aback, unable to miss the sly smile playing on his hyung’s lips and the way he leans forward. Hands coming to rest on the floor for balance and Hongbin can’t help but naturally retreat a bit, changing his tone at Hakyeon’s actions, “Hyung, I’m just trying to say that you should give yourself some time” that you should give us some time again, but Hongbin can’t know if this is also about them or him in particular. If Hakyeon just doesn’t fancy to be seen around with him. 

Hakyeon laughs, however, at seeing Hongbin imposing a distance that he could easily shorten with clinging, but stays there and Hongbin just feels his gaze unmoving until he asks, “And what do you suggest I should do then?"

Hongbin straightens his posture, uncertainty of what to even say washing over--it's almost impossible for him to even try admitting what truly has been rushing through his mind to the point it was scribbled down in what he wouldn't like to count as being clingy, a complaint that could be just seen as childish but that it truly means a lot. The lack of outings since they became an item really somehow sets off alarms in Hongbin's brain--but he shrugs, there really isn't a true suggestion he can give Hakyeon after all, "Nothing really, just chill, I guess"

He reaches for his notebooks, loud sigh falling from his lips--it is truly pointless to make a scene out of something _this_ simple, and he replies almost in unison with the soft hum that filters through his ears, "Maths or History?"

Hakyeon doesn't even attempt to form a reply to the inquiry, cocking his head to the side as if he were considering the possibilities presented in the form of two different subjects. But the response he gives Hongbin is anything but what would be the ideal reply, "Do you have to go home fast?"

Bemusement swirls in Hongbin's irises the more he blinks, "Not...really?" he says, words trailing off slightly--yet he decides to give a proper response to Hakyeon, "My parents arrive late and Jaehwan-hyung is with my friend at home"

"Ah" Hakyeon says, "Wonshik or Chansik?" 

"He is with Wonshik," Hongbin responds, gaze shifting to the notebook sitting on his lap as he searches for the specific chapter he was struggling with at Maths and hopes that Hakyeon can help him understand better. Yet the way he can still feel Hakyeon's eyes boring into him ends up prompting him to continue speaking, "He must be probably distracted though with other things, like telling my brother about his date--" and by then he feels he has unveiled too much information. Stopping himself from saying more because he cannot be entirely sure whether Hakyeon is aware that Wonshik and Taekwoon are dating--though Hongbin guesses Hakyeon probably knows. 

"Date?" Hongbin replies with a nod, but he sees Hakyeon beaming from the corner of his eye, as if it had suddenly landed on him when he claps his hands together in visible elation, "Oh right! Your best friend is dating my best friend!" 

Hongbin could just cringe at how corny that sounds, and he is unable to avoid grimacing even when Hakyeon's words are painted with sheer happiness at the possibilities this could bring. But, being related to the definition of sap really makes shudders course through Hongbin--mostly because it makes Hongbin wonder if the prospect of him asking for dating advice is currently going through Hakyeon's mind, and that's embarrassing. He hopes it really isn't the case but the bright Hakyeon displays is making him concerned, "We could have a double date one day!"

What those words entail makes Hongbin jolt, however. He can't truly understand the eagerness in Hakyeon's tone but it quickly becomes a total no in his dictionary--he doesn't want any possibility of blackmail happening, mostly because he knows Wonshik is able to use any information about Hongbin being sappy to his advantage. And Hongbin won't risk it, "Maybe not," upon replying he just sees it--that particular something that makes him malfunction and call for his judgemental mode to come forth. Hakyeon resorts to cutesy means in order to get his way albeit being older, pout forming in his lips in protest--and Hongbin rolls his eyes at that, a bit of disbelief at the fact he truly seems to find the idea of a double date anything close to good, "Hyung please" 

It’s some seconds of futile attempts at trying to get Hongbin to change his mind, showcases of seemingly adorable demeanour not being able to coax Hongbin into giving in an accepting the proposal, “Bummer”

“What now--” Hongbin is flabbergasted at what he is told, eyes widening and notebook leaving his grasp just to land on the floor. Of all the things Hakyeon could have told him, being called that wasn’t on the list. He had considered the possibility of being called a shame to be around, but not being called _that_. 

“Bummer is what I said!” Hakyeon repeats, now with a frown appearing on his face, “Why not go out all of us together? Your best friend is dating my best friends and that just fits” Hongbin isn’t sure how fitting it is, given the fact that they haven’t had the chance to hang out themselves that much. Four actually sounds like a crowd, despite the excitement he sees--unless Hakyeon would prefer to go out like that, with more company out of being ashamed of being seen only with him. And somehow, Hongbin believes, it would hold the most coherency if that were the case. 

He doesn’t give his words that much thought, however, they decide as if on their own accord to quickly escape his lips in a very nonchalant way, forming a question that makes Hakyeon blink, "Why would we think about going out when there is revising to do--" there is a short-lived sense of regret the moment he fully registers what has come out of his lips. _That was really stupid,_ he would love to reprimand himself for that because the issue about going out is the precise one that has had his mood ranging from neutral to down. Albeit not wanting to fully come to terms with it, that he really wants to be with Hakyeon--but not with company.

There is a long sigh leaving Hakyeon’s lips, one that causes confusion to surge inside Hongbin’s mind for a fleeting moment. He lacks the words to actually correct himself, so he looks for the chapter he needed to revise for in hopes that Hakyeon forgets what has just happened. That he simply lets the idea go and the double date isn’t mentioned once more. It’s not like he is that disgusted by it, but there is that contradiction going through him--one that makes him certain that he wouldn’t find himself being too acceptant of it.

He knows that they have clicked incredibly well, but there is something that tells him that Hakyeon would prefer to do something far more fun than being with him--something more his age. While all Hongbin wants is to stay at home playing games--and Hakyeon is just your regular casual gamer, he doesn’t think that gaming would be part of Hakyeon’s definition of fun. 

When he ponders about it, Hongbin isn’t so certain whether Hakyeon would be too eager for a co-op game at his home--whether he is worthy enough of Hakyeon’s undivided attention in order to give up a weekend to spend it at Hongbin’s. A sigh escapes him, after all, that their outings depleted must be for a reason--one that Hongbin can’t really find a solution to. He hears Hakyeon shuffling in his place and when he looks up he sees the older boy stretching his arms, “You don’t want us to go out?” Hakyeon asks.

Hongbin closes his textbook, blinking once--the question really takes him aback and shakes the foundations of his apprehension. It’s quite difficult to comprehend an inquiry like that, especially when Hongbin has believed for some days now that Hakyeon is avoiding going out with him out of being filled with embarrassment. So he asks, slowly, while seeing Hakyeon’s expression fall slightly, “What do you mean I don’t, hyung?” 

Hakyeon bites his bottom lip at the question, averting his eyes and gazing at the ceiling while tapping his pen against the floor, “I haven’t found a way to bring it up,” he starts, “but I guess I started being more careful since that day?" Hongbin doesn’t miss the way Hakyeon grasps his jeans with uneasiness, or how their gazes don’t seem to match for some seconds and can’t find each other. The nervousness is something Hongbin can easily perceive, and he wonders if Hakyeon just happens to be his mirror because he is behaving just like Hongbin felt some time ago.

“Hyung what--” 

“To not annoy you I guess?” hearing Hakyeon saying that renders Hongbin static, there is a momentary inability to process those words because--there is no way Hongbin would be annoyed. In fact, he has been thinking of himself as maybe a bit of annoyance that has far too marked differences with the person that interests him, “Now that we are together, I’m treading with more caution?” And oh, if there is kindness personified than that is Hakyeon, if there is someone to match Hongbin’s overthinking--then that is Hakyeon.

The abashment that streams inside his system is close to inescapable, making Hongbin lower his gaze, “Why would I get annoyed at you…?”

There is an uneasy laugh that comes from Hakyeon, one that shows a bit of discomfort before he admits what worries him, “My clingy nature” he states, “I know you don’t like clinginess and I love to be clingy when I really love something--or _someone_ ” 

Hongbin’s lips are slightly agape for a few seconds before he clears his throat at the very direct statement, fanning his face briefly, “I can get accustomed”

“To me wanting to go out more and the like?” and there is that thump again in his heart and clarity filling Hongbin’s mind. Hakyeon was experiencing similar feelings to Hongbin’s, and somehow Hongbin thinks he is really dumb for not saying it out loud before and sparing them both this tension. 

But it’s the first time he feels like this, being open about his doubts seems like a complicated thing to do but if it’s Hakyeon--then he thinks loosening up is something he should learn how to do. He retrieves all his books and puts them in order so that they can talk without the pressure of subjects unfurling in front of them, “Want to do something in particular, hyung?” and for a brief second he thinks he can see himself reflected in Hakyeon’s eyes, seeing his own excitement manifesting in inky irises. His reaction is far more cheerful than he would like to admit, but there is a weight being lifted off his shoulders when Hakyeon just smiles at him. 

A small shrug, but not one meant to dismiss when couple with words holding reassurance, "Anything is fine if we are together actually" Hongbin doesn't truly know how to deal with it, with the way time seems to stop right in front of him and he has to shakes his head to escape the loving daze. That is too adoring, _but gosh_ , his hyung truly is sappiness in person as well--and it somehow feels perfect.

Hakyeon's laughter is nearly contagious and flows in the air just like the curtains of his bedroom, soft like the silky covers of his bed--and he moves that swiftly that Hongbin doesn't even notice when exactly Hakyeon put his hands on the floor and leaned forward. To the point his hands are at each side of Hongbin and their foreheads are touching, "I can get happier and clingier when I really adore something"

And his gaze is just unbreakable, looking into Hongbin's eyes from so close Hongbin just gulps, "Or when I adore someone"

It is not on purpose when Hongbin almost automatically scrambles backwards and ends up hitting his head against the bookshelf. Hakyeon brings a hand to his mouth to muffle his chuckling, earning himself a glare "Hyung, come on!"

"That wasn't a lie though" 

"Hakyeon-hyung"

"I really do like you, Bin-ah" it might be an unforeseen shot of boldness, but Hongbin's heart gives him the push he needs when he hears his name being pronounced with so much adoration. 

And he reaches for Hakyeon, one of his hands finding itself reaching for Hakyeon's cheek and using the other to keep his balance by placing it next to Hakyeon's thigh, "You are loud and a clingy sap" before Hakyeon can counter with anything, Hongbin just closes the small gap between--pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss that makes Hakyeon stiffen in surprise before he relaxes, fingers raking through Hongbin's hair as he places quick pecks on the younger's lips.

"I see someone who is being clingy now" Hakyeon teases.

"Try not to get used to it, I only did it so you shut up" Hakyeon raises both arms in apparent defeat but Hongbin knows really well that the only one who is actually defeated is him--by Hakyeon's almost magnetic sweet aura. 

"You choose" says Hakyeon, "choose where you want to go out--we will revise later"

"You can't ask me out of the blue! At least give me options, hyung!"

The mannerisms Hakyeon has when pondering are something Hongbin can't help gazing at, the way his head tilts to the side, head resting on his hand while a finger lightly taps his cheek--there is something sweet about seeing him in deep thought. Especially the way his lips form an _'oh'_ when the most ideal choice seems to have unveiled in his mind, "Let's go to the mall"

Hongbin can't really complain or object to this because without noticing he is already getting dragged out of Hakyeon's room and back into the street, his hand in Hakyeon's grasp as he leads the way and makes Hongbin follow him--every now and then looking behind him as his eyes close into crescents from the happiness, "There is actually something I would like you to see there, Hongbin-ah"

"What could there be at a mall?" Hongbin asks, but the fact that Hakyeon just only hums in reply without any indication of disclosing anything makes Hongbin surrender any interrogation. After all, Hakyeon is more acquainted with the mall due to it being just a couple of blocks away from his house. 

The entrance greets them with flower chains tied to its doors for decoration, it's an arch of pink roses the one that frames their arrival-Hongbin's eyes fix on it briefly as he walks in, it's truly spring whenever he is with Hakyeon. He feels the hold on his hand being loosened until the presence is not there anymore, his gaze now focusing on the boy in front of him, "It's here actually, wanted to show you this"

What greets Hongbin's eyes is a huge bear sitting in the middle of the main hall of the mall, a red lace tied around brown fur makes the huge plushie look almost like a present. Hongbin really think he has seen this bear before in an ad from a messaging app and then he look at Hakyeon, "Come on, Bin-ah"

"Wait hold up" the state of bewilderment extends for more seconds than expected because why would Hakyeon bring him to see a huge bear of all things? 

"I can't take you to Nansam Tower right now, Bin-ah" Hakyeon starts, fidgeting on his spot while avoiding locking eyes with Hongbin as he explains his reasoning behind this over the sound of Hongbin's heart picking up pace, "I would love to put a lock there but…"

And oh, there is that wave of heat spreading across Hongbin's face and warmth inside his chest at the confession--did that mean Hakyeon wanted to grow older with him and stay with him out of all people he had met? "You really… want to put a lock with me on Nansam Tower?"

Hakyeon nods, sheepishness overcoming him for a second, "But we can put our names here and maybe take a selfie?" 

"You are so cheesy, hyung" yet, Hongbin walks towards the bear and starts pressing on its fur, writing his own name on the soft material with his finger, "Do it before I change my mind" but he knows he won't when his heart had been craving for this to the point both their names were left inked back at home in his diary. But know he can write them right in front of Hakyeon to see.

And they leave their names there before capturing the memory with their phones, but it's something that truly is marking the third week as something nothing short of special. With stolen glances every now and then and shy smiles accompanying each other to not draw so much attention to themselves, "Let's go to your habitat now" Hakyeon suddenly mentions.

"My habitat?"

"The arcade--you love videogames right?" it makes surprise come alive in his features, mingling with abashment at being so affected but pushing his apprehension far away until it is locked in his mind when he realizes that Hakyeon is actually willing to give Hongbin's world a chance without an ounce of shame pouring over him. 

"What about revising though?"

"History and Maths can wait" and the eager one seems to be Hakyeon, seemingly unable to wait to step inside Hongbin's territory this way, headlocking him as he prompts him to walk in direction to the arcade place. 

"Council President is being irresponsible for once"

And Hakyeon doesn't miss his chance to come closer to Hongbin's ear when he is sure no one is looking their way, "My boyfriend being adorable makes me want to be a little more chill"

Hongbin wishes he wasn't that obvious, and that his heart didn't drum as loud to the point it makes Hakyeon's lips curve into a smile. But if it's soaring like this in three weeks, he can't prevent curiosity taking a hold of him, wanting to know how higher their story can make it soar. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you read all the way till here, thank you so much ♡ truly hope you enjoyed! I know it's sorta long ish but it happened. There are longer things coming but I'm trying to get to them depending on how my mind is working on said particular day (or if it works or not)
> 
> But thank you if you read, hearing your thoughts would make me day uwu thanks for reading~♡
> 
> ~/Find me on:  
> [//❥❥twitter//](https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea) [//❥❥CuriousCat//](https://curiouscat.me/hyacinth_lea)[//❥❥Tumblr//](https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
